


Art for 'Domo Arigato, Mr Roboto'

by Aceriee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M, Prompt Art, Supernatural Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9677831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceriee/pseuds/Aceriee
Summary: Original prompt and additional artwork for 'Domo Arigato, Mr Roboto' by destimushi for SPNRB16





	

 

For this years Supernatural Reversebang one of my submissions was picked up by the wonderful [destimushi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destimushi/pseuds/destimushi).

I've had so much fun working with her and doing additional pieces for her amazing story. Be sure to read it [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9687833/chapters/21870245).

 

You can view larger versions of all the illustrations on my [Tumblr](http://missaceriee.tumblr.com/tagged/damr). I highly recommend viewing the full size, especially for PastPresent because a lot of details are lost when resizing the files to fit the Ao3 format. 

   
All pieces has been done in the iPad apps Procreate and Inkpad.

Domo Arigato, the original prompt 

Header for the story 

PastPresent

 

Hope you enjoy the story!

You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://missaceriee.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art) and [LJ](http://aceriee.livejournal.com)


End file.
